


ASOAIF Jaime & Brienne || Oathkeeper

by CTippy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A video in which I tried to tell the story of Jaime & Brienne through some of my favourite quotes from their chapters of A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin. Because there are so many scenes the show didn't give us and because I thought the book version of their relationship (and characters) deserved some kind of tribute.Music: Bowspirit and HEIR I by Balmorhea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've had this video in mind for a while, I didn't know when I would make and upload it though, but then I found out that there was ging to be the J/B week on Tumblr, so I decided to post it on the last day. I just wanted to do this because I love their chapters and I just wanted to take the chance to pay tribute to them in some way. Since I'm no good at digital art though I wish I was, I decided to make a video using quotes from the books. I had to be really brief otherwise the video would've been much much longer than it already is (the original video lasted 17 mins ffs!). I tried to tell their story in a way that would be hopefully understandable and appreciated by both the book lovers and the people who haven't read them and maybe are curious to get an idea of how things went in the books. I really wanted to include more quotes, but I didn't want to make the video boring. I also tried to make things more lively by using some scenes from the show that were pretty similar to those told in asoiaf and some gorgeous fanarts that I found and that I dutifully credited, as it should be. I am so grateful we have so many talented people in the fandom, you guys are great! As for the music, I used the songs in that order because the first seemed to me to be more representative of the rocky beginning of their relationship, while the second song is softer, showing the change in their feelings and their development in respect, trust, and fondness, even though you could say that they keep them quite hidden from themselves and each other, especially Jaime.  
> Well, I'll leave you to the video, hoping you'll enjoy it :)

Fanart credits (in order of appearance): [(1)](http://tophatturtle.deviantart.com/art/King-and-Lionheart-370985922) [(2)](http://slothmaker.deviantart.com/art/Bt1-451720289) [(3)](http://evolvana.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-The-Bear-of-Harrenhal-288130385) [(4)](http://neomeruru.deviantart.com/art/The-Golden-Wedding-460601108) [(5)](http://eluas.deviantart.com/art/Call-her-Brienne-569387936) [(6)](http://annaparma.deviantart.com/art/Pennytree-382981955)

 

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
